


Price of Losing

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't get a conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



He wakes up on the other side of the Gate, alone, bandaged up and in a cast. His eyes glance around in confusion. The men... the soldiers... the ambush! David moves to get up as his body slams pain into him. He cries out, all alone, not comforted when the Night Doctor makes her way in, saying meaningless things to him. The only thing that matters...

"Evan?"

She looks away for a brief moment and it's then that he knows. David closes off, lets her do what's needed and becomes a shell of himself as the knowledge that Evan was gone broke him.

***

It's weeks later when he's sitting in his room, completely healed that it finally reaches him. Evan Lorne is dead. He's dead, he's buried, he's gone. The thing that had just started ended without conclusion. David slammed himself up against the wall, clinging to it as he finally broke down, mourning the one person who completed him.

  
[](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f347/LeiaMahanaySGC/?action=view&current=BOTD-031711-05.jpg)   


Fin


End file.
